Captured
by Killing Reality
Summary: When Al Winry and Riza are taken captive by some unknown enemies Ed is alone and powerless to help them, causing him to make some life changing decisions.
1. Unpleasant Return

_**This chapter has recently been edited and the others will be edited as well over time. I am doing this because I have previously read through my recent chapters and found them (to be blunt) rubbish and wanted to improve them before I carried on with the story.**_

_**This is the first chapter of the fanfiction I hope that you all like it and please make comments. For those that have possibly read it before please tell me if the improvements are any good or if the previous chapters were better.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Unpleasant return**

There was a young blonde haired male on the train journeying to central, his eyes were closed and his hair was loose just creeping past his shoulders and his bangs were covering one side of his face as his head was leant against the cool window, the countryside passing by in a blur. The train suddenly screeched to a steadying stop jolting the young man from his sleep. Annoyed he slid the window across and looked outside to the front of the huge steam engine and saw a line of sheep crossing the tracks. He slumped back into his seat and sighed.

"Ah, shouldn't be too long until we get to central." He said to no one, he looked across to the empty seat in front of him, forgetting that his brother would not have been sat there and should be waiting for him in central. Sighing again he started to nod off again when the train started moving once more, sounding it's high pitched horn once again keeping the golden haired male awake. He sighed again. "I wonder how Al and Winry are doing."

The train pulled into Central City only five minutes afterwards and the male took in the familiar atmosphere; the bustling people, the sound of all the cars, the smells and sights it was if nothing had changed. He looked to the exit of the station and saw someone he wasn't really expecting. On instinct he hid his pace and moved along behind a crowd of people. He was just above the exit the station when he heard the booming voice call from behind him.

"Edward Elric. It has been so long" Edward froze and turned stiffly a smile froze on his face, he noticed that everyone around him had stopped walking and was now staring at him keenly.

"You're Edward Elric?!" A random man asked him as well as other people who were getting closer to him. Edward just nodded and started backing away. "Hey, it's the hero of Amestris. Can I have your autograph."

"Eh, my what?" Edward darted his amber eyes around at the mass of people that were converging on him. Before anything else happened the booming voice that had called him before now lifted him out of the crowd and took him out of the station. "Thanks Major. I don't know what all that was about."

"It is as they say Edward. You are the hero of Amestris, your name is known by everyone. So how was your journey to Creta?"

While he was in Creta he had studied their style of alchemy, the outcome themselves were not that much different from what he was used to, but they were very limited in what they could actually do and required a few incantations to do anything more powerful. But it put a strain on the body so that it restricted what you could create and do, so Edward didn't really use it much, and neither did the people of Creta as they hadn't been able to find an alternative power source that wouldn't affect the body as much.

"It was good, the people are good there. How have things been here?" Ed asked, still slung over the major's shoulder. "And could you put me down now please?"

"Oh, of course." The major placed him down carefully and then carried on walking keeping silent with Ed's question. They walked to a waiting car and got inside. "I'm sorry Edward but I have something that I need to tell that needs to be done in private. I need to have you wait until we are at Central command before I can answer anything more."

"Well, that's fine but."

"I'm sorry Edward but I cannot." The major fell silent and looked outside the window of the car, eventually Central command came into view.

"It looks fully repaired, must have taken a while."

"Yes, many people from the military helped to restore it, although it is not looked kindly upon by the citizens as it once did." The major said sadly. "However that is to be expected, I myself have difficultly looking at the building, but we are better now that the traitors have been dealt with."

Edward remained silent until they arrived at the headquarters.

"Is the colonel here?"

"No, he's stationed at East city, working to help the Ishvalens re- establish themselves along with Scar, he's not out in the villages but he does a lot of work for them while behind his desk, he has done a lot for them and they appreciated it, although they were very wary at first when the military tried to get involved but when Scar and Major Miles talked to them they settled. I think it was because they someone with Ishvalen blood working in the military. "

"He's actually doing work? That is a surprise, and it's good to hear that Scar isn't on a rampage and I couldn't imagine Major Miles doing something other than working under your sister. You know she can be very scary." Ed said with a grin. "I'll have to go and say hello before I go to Risembool." The major suddenly remained quiet and arrived at a door. He went inside with Ed following and then closed the door.

"This should be safe, no one comes in here. Now I suggest that you sit down. This will be hard for you to accept." Ed frowned in confusion and took a seat, placing his luggage next to him. "Winry and Alphonse have been captured."

"What? By who? The military?

"We are not sure, but they had taken Winry from Risembool and Al as he had arrived by train in East city. I was informed to come and collect you by the colonel in case you happened to be a target, but I didn't see any suspicious characters around you so I assume they just have something against you."

"Where are they?!"

"I'm going to be taking you shortly it's taken us a while to find out where exactly they were taken but the kidnappers decided to leave us a note, but I advise you wait until the Colonel arrives, he wants to join in with finding them because they have taken Riza as well. Also this could be a trap, we do not know who these people are and what they could be planning, but leaving their location makes us believe that they want you and Roy to go after them."

"Riza? That sounds like they do have something against me and the Colonel." The major just nodded in agreement.

Edward stood and tied his hair back into his accustomed ponytail, having not braided it for a while now.

"I'm going to get them myself." Ed stated once he had finished and looked to the major determined.

"I understand that that's the first thing you want to do and I am not going to stop you, but I do need to ask. Are you able to fight?" The major gave him a hard stare with his icy blue his and Edward stared back angrily.

"Of course!" The major looked at him dubiously for a moment then nodded.

"Very well, I will have you go to where they are supposed to be, however I will not be able to assist you. I've been assigned to east city and if I don't get there soon it will be seen as suspicious and we still don't know if the military is involved with this I need to be careful, but Roy is definitely on his way and should be here in a day or two. I just hope the military has no part in this but I have a feeling that they do. Anyway Edward, please be careful and be prepared for anything.

"I understand major, thank you for telling me. I'll do my best to get them back."

"Thank you and good luck."

The place where they had supposed to be taken happened to be a large manor in the countryside the major had to leave for East city and didn't accompany him on the journey, so Ed arrived on his own. The manor itself looked old, as if it had been built years ago and just left. He was wondering if there was actually going to be furniture in it. He looked to the surroundings there was no sign of any other buildings being near this one, and the landscape just consisted of grass and trees. There was a nearby tree on the side of the road he was on which he climbed and hid his luggage inside so that he wouldn't be carrying it around with him while he was fighting.

He knew why the major had asked him if he could fight, because he could no longer use alchemy he wouldn't be as good as he used to but he still had his fighting techniques he just couldn't use anything extra to aid him, but he felt confident that it shouldn't come to that, and if he came across Al he would probably get some help, maybe even from Riza.

Cautiously he walked towards the manor he was getting closer to the door when the ground crumbled beneath him and he fell through the dark hole.

_**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please leave comments good or bad, both help me improve (and update quicker)**_

_**~ Killing Reality**_


	2. Progression

_**This chapter has also been updated, I hope that this is an improvement and that everyone likes it.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Progression**

When Edward finally opened his eyes he saw nothing but darkness apart from the dim light of the hole that he came through, he looked up and saw that he had fallen around 20 feet, and he was feeling it in his legs and ribs. He scanned his surroundings and was able to just about make out some cave walls and an opening that led down to somewhere and he realised that this must have been part of the trap that the major was talking about. Once his eyes adjusted a little more he started to walk down the cave keeping a hand on the wall at all times.

He eventually came across a metal door which he opened as quietly as he could, expecting to see some of the kidnappers behind it or their captives, once he entered he found himself in a dusty old lab that looked as if it hadn't been touched for years, just like the outside of the manor.

"Are they even going to be here?" He asked while noticing that the place itself looked like it hadn't been disturbed until Edward had come in. He walked past the lab tables that held surgical tools that looked to be recently cleaned. "Never mind" He said to himself and carried on walking to one of the wooden doors at the other end of the room, making sure to check behind the bed curtains along the way and still finding nothing.

Once he got to the door he placed his ear against it and listened for any kind of sounds that might give away who the enemies were. Hearing nothing he gently opened the door and looked in surprised as the lifeless artificial dolls were hanging from their feet in the cellar. In a haste he closed the door again opened the other, seeing the same thing, he closed that door as well and looked for any other exits there might be when he heard something drop to the floor in one of the doll cellars, followed by more thuds. In an instant he started running back the way that he had come so to try and avoid engaging in conflict with the creatures.

He had just reached the metal door when the dolls came charging through the doors and headed to where Ed was within a second. Ed quickened his pace but the creatures caught up too quickly, Ed punched one in the face as it came up to his left and it fell into two behind it taking down three for a moment while he kicked another to his right. The one he had punched got up and bit him in his leg causing him to howl in pain as he punched it off again the creature taking some of his skin and fabric with it, while he was attacking the creature that bit him another came and bit his shoulder.

Ed surged forward and swiped away the one clinging to his shoulder and ran as fast as he could down the long cave, the creatures tailing behind slightly, Ed had his hand on his injured shoulder and started limping as his adrenaline rush had worn off and he was starting to feel pain again. He glanced behind him but couldn't see the creatures following him.

He looked upwards to the roof of the cave to search for the light indicating his only possible way out, after running for a little while longer he came across the hole and looked behind him once more. He couldn't see the creatures but he knew that they were headed in his direction. He got to work and marked out a makeshift transmutation circle that he had learned in Creta, he mumbled a few words for the incantation and the transmutation started to turn blue, slowly the earth underneath him started to shift and rise with him on it making its way slowly to the roof of the cave towards the hole. Ed watched as he saw the dolls climbing up but falling before they got too far up, eventually he reached the hole and stumbled outside, he marked out another transmutation circle and muttered another incantation and the hole sealed up. He staggered away from the manor towards the tree where his luggage was hidden and collapsed on the side of the road.

_**I realise that after re doing this chapter that it is still pretty short so I apologize for that but there is nothing much that I can do about that I'm afraid. I hope that you like it anyway.**_

_**~ Killing Reality**_


	3. Doctors Questions

_**Here's another chapter. It longer than last one so you have a better read. I hope you enjoy it. ^^**_

**Chapter 3: Doctors Questions**

Ed's hand started twitching slightly before opening his heavy eyes. He looked around the room he was in, it was dimly lit with a candle light coming from beside him on a bedside cabinet, he noticed that there was no one else in the room with him so he decided to get up and investigate where he was. First he went to the window and saw that he was still in Central, only moved deeper into the city, he also saw that it was night time. A noise came from behind him. He turned in a flash to see the door opening slowly. He stanced himself as if ready to fight.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw who came through the door.

"Dr Marcoh?" Ed asked in a disbelieving tone while lowering his stance at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing but your business is your own. And I'm here to offer help. If you will take it."

"What do you mean?" Do you know what's happened?"

"Yes I am afraid I do. Please sit it will be a long talk." He said sadly while gesturing to the two sofa's in the while sitting on one himself. Ed Hesitated at first but soon sat down on the sofa across from him. "I'll tell you everything I know. Including a way to help you, but I'm afraid I need some answers first." Marcoh said more sternly at the end.

"It depends on what you ask." Ed started. Confusion and slight anger licking at his tone. "And you can be assured that I'll have some question for you you as well."

"Of course" The doctor said while nodding. "I have reason to believe that you were on a journey to Creta to study any form of alchemy they have. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are" Ed replied, confused at the question. "It was a six month trip. Me and Al decided to meet up again after that and then we'd see where we'd go from there." He continued. Hoping that he would stop with the strange questions if he gave him more details but it looked like it wasn't going to work.

"Did you learn any king of alchemy?" Marcoh continued without any hesitation.

"Yeah. It's not that different from this countries' but it takes a lot of energy from the user and is a lot slower, so not a lot of people in Creta don't use it for anything.

"I see." The doctor replied without hesitating. "Are you able to use it?"

"Of course. But I prefer not to because it drains me so much. So if I'm in battle against a lot of strong enemies I'm pretty much useless."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It's nothing, Now tell me everything you know." Ed demanded forcefully, tired of all the pointless questions. Which wasn't surprising to the doctor. He was actually more surprised about the fact that Ed didn't go straight back to the mansion as soon as he got up.

"Well you already know that Alphonse, Winry and Riza were taken away. They are being used as hostages or bait to draw you and Mustang in."

"But who has taken them!" Ed shouted, startling the doctor.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who exactly it was." The doctor said shakily "but it has to be someone that has a grudge against you for something." This got Ed a bit calmer and thinking. Wondering who would have a serious grudge against him and the colonel to go so far as taking their closest people as hostages.

"How do you know all this?" Ed asked "How did you know I was in Creta?" He continued "What are you doing in Central? And how did you know where to find me?"

"All if this has been going on for a while. There had been many cases of missing people. But the next day they would show up again, as if nothing had happened. I suppose it is only me who noticed that they all looked similar. I had gone around asking them about what happened. And everyone of them said 'I saw and endless black shadow with many eyes. Then when I opened my eyes again I was home.' But all these people that I questioned all looked very similar to Alphonse, Winry or Riza." Dr Marcoh finished, looking down to the glass coffee table between him and Ed not wanting to see his horrified and pained face.

A few minutes went by in silence, Ed had turned his gaze onto the coffee table as well. Eye brows furrowed together in anger and shock, eventually he got up from his seat and started pacing the room. Thinking of options, but finding none. Coming up empty with every method he could think of. Then he stopped and slowly turned to Marcoh who was still looking down at the coffee table.

"So how can you help."

_**Thank you for reading again. I hope you enjoyed it. If there is anything that I need to improve on please let me know. ^^**_


	4. Evil Scheming?

**Chapter 4:Evil scheming?**

"Well I think that it is obvious that you were lucky you got out at all, those dolls you've before haven't you?" Dr Marcoh had somehow continued his interrogation to Ed. Only changing the topic of his questions. He had asked him what had happened when Ed got to the mansion.

"Yeah but that was about two and a half years ago. At least. How come there are more of them?"

"I'm not sure about that, but it is very likely that there are far more than what you encountered. So trying to directly go into the mansion again will probably lead to death." The doctor said solemnly.

"So what else could we try?" Ed had calmed down a lot from before, knowing that getting angry doesn't change anything. But as he asked the question the doctors head just hung low, confusing Ed.

"There is no other way. If you try entering again you will be overwhelmed without even finding the main enemies." His head was still hung low not meet Ed's angering eyes, it looked as if he was going to explode. His hands were curled up in hard fists, his enraged eyes hidden by his blonde bangs and his whole body was shaking with anger.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked in controlled in controlled anger, Trying not to lash out. "There has to be a way. There is always a way. I WONT LET YOU CONVINCE ME. I WILL NEVE GIVE UP ON ANYONE. NO MATTER WHAT THE METHOD!" Ed finally lost control of his temper. Unleashing it all on Marcoh. But Marcoh's head was still hung down, he wasn't even surprised. He actually thought that he would have gotten angrier earlier.

"There is one way." The doctor said so quietly that Ed almost didn't hear him.

"What?"

"There is another way. But you wont like it."

"But what is it?" Marcoh just kept silent angering Ed again. "DAMMIT! Just tell me!"

"Do you remember when you met met me for the first time? You where asking about the philosophers stone, then I showed you do liquid version that I had with me."

"Yeah I remember that very clearly. Along with finding out the truth about it soon afterwards. What about it?" Ed asked, wondering what the doctor was getting at.

"Well I have still have that liquid. And I know that if it goes into your bloodstream you can become strong and powerful. Strong enough to get you brother and the others back."

"What do you think you are saying? Have you gone crazy? There is no way in hell I would consider using that method it would turn me into a monster!"

"No. It would turn you into someone who can save the ones you love. Isn't that enough? Would you rather have them die?"

"OF COURSE NOT! But I would never resort to a method like that." Ed stood up and walked to the window again seeing that it was morning. He didn't know what to do any more. His brother was gone, Winry was gone. Even Riza. And there was no possible way of getting back. Only this crazy idea that Marcoh had. Which he would never do. "We'll wait for the Colonel. The Major was heading east so he will be informing him about the situation. He will be probably arriving in a few days time." Ed said calmly. Then he felt a sharp pinprick in his neck before he started to feel dizzy and tired.

"I'm sorry Ed. I have been forced to do this. This is just going to knock you out. But you will feel better when you wake up." The doctor said in a saddened tone. Full of guilt and secrecy.

"D...Don't...you...dare." Ed struggled out, as he battled with the deep sleeping forced on him. He stayed awake for a few seconds more before his vision blurred. Then he was unable to re-open his eyes before falling unconscious to the floor.

_**Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. Any room or improvement please let me know. ^^**_


	5. New developments

**Chapter 5:**

Dr Marcoh's hand was shaking. He had moved Ed's unconscious body onto the bed and stood over him with a small knife and the liquid philosophers stone. But he couldn't do it. He remembered how outraged Ed had got about the idea.

"Go on. Do it. You know what will happen if you don't" a voice came from behind him, he knew who it was so he didn't even need to bother turning around.

"Even if I do. Wouldn't it turn out bad for you in one way or the other?"

"That's not your concern so just do it! You incompetent human" the voice continued from behind him enraged and impatient

Shaking again Marcoh made a small cut on the back of Ed's neck, close to where he had jabbed him with the sleep serum. He noticed that Ed's face naturally winced at the pain but he was still asleep. Then slowly he poured the liquid into the cut. He watched as it gradually seeped into Ed's body from the wound.

Ed stirred slightly before his eyes shot wide open because of the shock and the pain. His whole body writhed then bolted to a seating position, then he was on the floor after another wave of pain. He was on his hands and knees with his forehead on the floor. Marcoh watched in horror as Ed coughed up a load of blood. Marcoh looked to where the person behind him had been but saw that he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry Ed" The doctor said as he rushed out of the room leaving Ed in pain on his own.

Ed continued writhing in pain, trying to battle against the power that had invaded his body. He got up slowly off the floor and managed to get to the door. Supporting himself on anything he could grab onto. He managed to get himself out onto a street. As people walked past him they just stared, wondering what could be wrong with him as he was just grabbing hold to anything for support. Sometimes he stumbled slightly almost falling over.

"Fullmetal?" Ed heard a familiar voice call his old state name and he knew who it was instantly. But he had finally run out of energy. He fell to his knees while coughing up blood again, then fell unconscious.

X

Ed opened his eyes to see a bright white ceiling making him squint from the sharpness of it. He couldn't feel any more pain or even numb. But he felt a strong power coursing through his body making him feel stronger and far beyond healthy. But he was expecting to feel pain and numbness and exhaustion but he was alert and ready for anything. He had realised what had happened, and knew that he had lost the fight. He raised one of his hands to examine it, It didn't look too different. It just seemed paler, that could have been to do with blood lost but he knew otherwise.

"Fullmetal?"

The familiar voice reached his ears from beside his bed and Ed chuckled slightly.

"There is no need to call me that any more. You know all that ended over two years ago. Colonel." Ed looked towards the Colonel his eyes still his usual golden colour only looking more alive than ever.

"Ha. I guess you're right." Roy replied, seriousness still hinting in his voice. Then he put on his serious face as he looked sharply at Ed. "But am I right to presume that a lot more has happened from what the major has told me."

Ed's own gaze turned serious at the remark and actually noticed the colonel. He looked the same as he always did but his cocky expression that usually masked his face wasn't there, it was replaced by seriousness anger hints of anger at the situation. But Ed couldn't help but notice that his eyesight was more refined, he blinked hard twice thinking it would go normal but it didn't, at that moment he decided to ignore it and not mention it to the colonel.

"Yeah I supposed I've learnt a thing or two. But how long have I been here? What happened?"

"Well I was walking to this very same hospital, expecting you to be here." then he stopped a second as he saw Ed's usual child like scowl, he chuckled slightly before continuing "And I saw you barely stumbling in the direction of this hospital. When I called you, you stopped for a moment before you collapsed to the floor coughing up blood at the same time. And you have been here for a week. Now, do you want to tell me what happened now?" Roy asked at the end a little more impatiently.

"Well, I was told everything by the major when I arrived and went straight to the location that had been given to the driver. Once I got there I was caught in a trap. When I woke up from that I was in some sort of cave which led to some sort of science lab. I went through another door and I met some familiar creatures" Then Ed suddenly went quiet for a moment. Waiting for what the colonels response would be.

"What do you mean by familiar creatures?"

"The immortal army. Those artificial dolls with one eye on their forehead."

"But that's impossible! That would mean that the military could be involved. Or even the homunculi. But both are impossible. The homunculi are long dead and I haven't heard of the military planning anything like this.

"Well we don't know for sure. As far as we know both could be involved somehow. Now I want you to listen carefully because I will only ask this once...Will you help me?"

"There's no need to ask Fullmetal." Roy said in a lighter tone holding out his hand. Ed smiled and grabbed hold of it and shook it. Sealing the deal. And the promise.

_**Another chapter finally done. I'm sorry for the very long update and I hope you are enjoying the story. ^^**_


	6. Back to the Battle

**Chapter 6: Back to the Battle**

Ed finished up getting changed from his patient dressing into his more accustomed attire, once he walked out of the door he saw the colonel waiting for him in one of the seats.

"You haven't really changed all that much Fullmetal." Roy said as Ed was adjusting his red coat.

"I've gotten taller at least." Ed said in a monotone. He was too distracted in his own thoughts about what had been done to him, his friends and family. And why Marcoh was a part of it all.

"So, we never finished that conversation about what happened to you while you where at the house." Roy asked light-heartedly but you could tell that he was asking it seriously.

"Ah...Well after trying to fight off the dolls I had to make a run for it as I wasn't strong enough to take them all on. So I got back to the tunnel I came from and used the alchemy I had learned in Creta to escape. And I just about managed. After that..." Ed stopped for a moment, thinking about if he should really tell the colonel about Marcoh and what he had done to him.

"After that...?" The colonel pressed, expecting answers.

"Must have been when I headed to the hospital. I can't really remember everything that happened."

"Right then" Roy said, unconvinced. But Ed just stared ahead, not taking any notice. Roy noticed that he wasn't focused and that he was thinking about something else, but he decided not to press him about it. If it was important he would find out about it.

Once they got outside Ed started walking off in the general direction of the abandoned house, while Roy was just tailing behind, because he didn't know where the house was. Ed slowed slightly as he walked past the house that Marcoh had kept him in but didn't stop while he was looking up at it.

"Something wrong Fullmetal?" Roy asked sternly.

"No. It's nothing." Ed replied while quickening his pace.

In around ten or so minutes they arrived at the abandoned building. Roy stared up at the immense size of it while Ed walked of to the tree where he had hidden his luggage before while Roy just watched. Soon Edward returned after confirming his luggage was still there.

"All right then colonel, lets go in."

"Right." the colonel replied enthusiastically.

They neared the front door without any traps that Ed had experienced last time and got inside the house without any difficulties. Once they had entered they noticed that even though the building looked historically old, there seemed to be no real ageing inside the house. Everything was almost spotless, confusing both Ed and Roy. However they knew that the house was occupied in one way or another so it wasn't all that surprising.

They continued along when they came across some familiar faces along the way. Envy, Lust, Sloth, Gluttony and Greed. Without a second thought, Roy starts casting flames across the hall to them setting them alight. They immediately recover when Ed is fighting against Envy. Gluttony is awaiting permission from Lust for to eat them or not. While Greed is watching what is ongoing and Sloth is struggling to wake himself up to join in the fight.

Lust screams in agony as Roy finally manages to set her ablaze enough to kill her once again. The scream pierces through the hallway distracting everyone. Gluttony is angered by Roy once again and makes a go to kill him.

Sloth stirs as he has been awoken from the loud piercing cries from Lusts' death, he takes in the scene of the battle, and slowly moves towards Roy. Roy's eyes widen in shock as he sees the giant coming towards him. He backs off further trying to keep a large distance between himself and Sloth while at the same time sending raging bright flames in Gluttony's direction.

Ed tries to get to Roy's aid but is kept back by Envy blocking his way.

"what's wrong Fullmetal runt? You never used to be this bad."

"Don't you dare call me small you bastard. I'm taller than you now you know!" Envy blanks as the news reaches his attention and laughs.

"HA!. I suppose you are right Fullmetal. But you'll never be taller than me in my true form. I'd turn into it now, but I might get into trouble from the boss."

"And who would that be?"

"Well that would be telling wouldn't it? And I'm afraid I just can't do that." Envy finishes while he delivers a a strong knee to Edwards stomach so hard that Ed starts coughing blood.

As Ed is coughing he notices that his blood is different. The colour of it is a lot darker and it is far thicker than normal blood. Envy looks in dread as he sees the texture of Ed's blood and Greed looks surprised as well. Envy tried to beat him again Ed stops his blow and retaliates with his own harder kick to Envy's head knocking him to the floor. Everyone stops and stares in surprise. Before the other homunculi realise what is going on. In desperation they flood towards Ed trying to stop him while Greed just sits and watches a smirk growing on his face. Roy stands without any opponents any more as he sees them flood to Ed, sloth however continues his battle with Roy keeping him occupied while the other (apart from Greed) are attacking Ed.

In an instant Roy sets the huge homunculus ablaze throwing glances to where Ed was trying to battle the other homunculi. Eventually he is able to trap Sloth into a corner where he keeps setting him ablaze. He hurries towards Ed who is getting dragged off unconsciously by the rest of the homunculi, when he notices Greed not doing anything. Setting Sloth ablaze the last time enough to finally bring the homunculus down. Envy and Gluttony leave with Ed through a door while Greed gets left behind.

"Care to explain what the heck is going on with you people this time. As I recall you were actually an ally not so long back."

"Well, I suppose there wouldn't too much harm in telling you. As long as you don't give me away. I'm only sticking with these people out of curiosity. And if they find out I'm playing for the wrong team they will definitely kill me."

"Well if you play ball, I'll make it look like we had an all out battle that I won. You're name would certainly be cleared of betrayal then wouldn't it? And I assume that is why they left you here, so that they think we are having an all out battle so that it prevents me from getting to Fullmetal."

"That's right." Greed answered with a grin. "Now maybe we should get started with this _battle_ so that they won't get too suspicious."

_**Sorry for the long wait, but at least it is finally up. I hope you are liking it so far. ^^ please review. :)**_


End file.
